Day 4-Love Is in the Air by John Paul Young
by teddyshoney
Summary: Kurt's had a long few weeks of work, and Blaine wants to give him some well deserved rest and relaxation. *This work directly follows my work Daddy's Night.* Written for 2019 Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge


_Love is in the air_

_Everywhere I look around_

_Love is in the air_

_Every sight and every sound_

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish_

_Don't know if I'm being wise_

_But it's something that I must believe in_

_And it's there when I look in your eyes_

Upon opening the door that evening, Kurt knew that something was different. He could smell dinner cooking, which wasn't odd by itself. But mixed with the sight of rose petals littering the floor and the adorable heart-shaped candle burning beside the door as well as his husband's huge smile as he stood nearby, hand outstretched to take his coat, something was certainly off. "Hi, Blaine," he ventured stepping into their apartment and shutting the door cautiously behind him.

"Hey," came the soft reply.

"What's going on?" he asked, handing his jacket over.

"I just thought you needed a night of rest and relaxation," Blaine replied, coming to stand beside him. He rand a gentle hand over Kurt's shoulders. "You've been working so hard to get your project done at , and I thought you could use a bit of pampering." He smiled sweetly.

"Mmm," Kurt said with a sigh. "That does sound amazing! But you've been working really hard, too, taking care of the baby every night. Don't you deserve a break, too?"

Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips, shushing him.

"Where's Finn?" 

"Rachel and Jesse took him for the night. Tonight, it's just you and me." Blaine leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Now, I bought some new bubbles today that I think you'll love. Why don't you go undress while I run you a bath and pour you a glass of wine."

"You really don't have to do this," Kurt protested, even as he allowed his husband to lead him toward the bedroom, a hand on his lower back.

"I know I don't. But I want to. It's almost Valentine's Day, and you've been working so hard. I want to do this for you." He paused, pointing toward the bed as they entered. "I laid out some pajamas for you. I'm going to run your bath." Another peck to the cheek, and Blaine was gone.

Kurt sighed again as he began to slip out of his work clothes, tossing what he could into the hamper and folding his dress shirt and pants. He could still hear the sound of the bath running, so he went to the bed, arching his eyebrow when he saw the pajamas lying there. This was a new pair that Blaine had apparently purchased for the occasion. They were a dark navy, silk, with a button up shirt and wonderful shimmery pants. Kurt fingered the fabric delicately. His husband was a great gift giver.

A few moments later, Blaine came into the room, a glass of white wine cradled in one hand. He paused, leaning against the doorway, watching his husband admire the new pajamas. "Do you like them?" he asked, smile tugging at his lips.

Kurt looked up, startled. "I love them, Blaine. But you shouldn't have. I have plenty of pajamas."

"Bath's ready," Blaine said instead, ignoring the comment.

Picking up the pajamas, Kurt walked around the end of the bed, headed toward the bathroom where the bath and glass of wine that sounded so inviting waited.

When he was close enough, Blaine grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom, helping him to get settled in the tub before handing over the glass of wine. He let Kurt take a long sip before telling him, "I'm going out to the kitchen to finish making dinner. After we eat, I bought some oil to give you a massage, and then we're going to bed." 

Kurt pouted at that. "But, I thought maybe we could, you know, have some sexy times," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Blaine chuckled. "In the morning. Tonight is about rest and relaxation. Sex gets you worked up." With that, he turned and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kurt to his tub of warm water. As he walked past, he grabbed the tiny remote he'd strategically left on the table. Poking a few buttons, he turned on the Bluetooth speaker he'd put in the bathroom. A recording that he'd made of himself singing a few of Kurt's favorite songs came on, playing gently in the background.

Kurt startled at the music at first, but when he realized what he was listening to, he relaxed, scooting down further in the tub to rest his head on the edge, letting the wine glass dangle over the floor. This was perfect. He didn't know how he always did it, but he somehow did, always knowing exactly what he needed. Shaking his head just a bit, he wondered at how he'd gotten so lucky as to capture the best husband in the world.

Blaine really was perfect, in Kurt's eyes. Ever since they brought Finn home, he'd done so much for their little family, often letting Kurt off the hook to work, even after really long days at his own job. Since he usually got home before his husband, Blaine almost always had dinner going when Kurt walked in the door. He payed a lot of the bills and did much of the housework, something that Kurt appreciated so much.

Laying in the tub, eyes closed, taking casual sips of his wine, Kurt decided that he needed to do something nice for Blaine in the next few days before Valentine's Day. He began to scheme, thinking of the surprises he could bring home for his husband or the little things he could do to help Blaine relax.

Finally, when the water began to turn cold, Kurt reluctantly pulled himself out of the tub, downing the last bit of wine before working on getting dressed. The new pajamas were fabulous, the silky fabric so soft and cool against his skin. He admired them in the mirror, pleased with his husband's choice. He was always the thoughtful gift giver.

Blaine, for his part, really just wanted to help Kurt relax. He could see the strain and tension in his body every day when he came home from the office, the tiredness in his eyes. Kurt was such a trooper, putting in long days at the office before coming home and working some more on projects he just couldn't get to during the day. Sometimes Blaine resented how much time Kurt spend on work, but most of the time, he just admired him for being so invested. And the nights when he wasn't working on a project, Kurt was helping out with the baby, making dinner, and doing chores. He needed a break, and Blaine was happy to give him one.

"Dinner smells amazing," Kurt said, padding into the kitchen. "Is there more wine?"

"On the table," Blaine replied, ferrying food over. He guided Kurt to his chair and handed him the wine bottle. "I just need to get the bread," he said, hurrying to the kitchen and back. When he was seated, too, he served Kurt his food and wine.

"Are you going to feed me, too?" Kurt joked as his hand was swatted away from the wine bottle Blaine was setting back down on the table.

Blaine looked at him for a moment. "Do you want me to?" he asked cautiously.

"What? No!" Kurt laughed. "I am more than capable of feeding myself. Thank you."

The conversation was pleasant during dinner, the boys mostly chatting about what had gone on at work, the latest news with Rachel, and how much they both missed their baby.

Blaine watched his husband like a hawk, descending to fill his glass and plate back up each time it was empty. Once Kurt was full, he told him to stay seated while he quickly put their leftovers in the fridge and rinsed their plates. Then, he extended his hand to Kurt, pulling him up and leading him back to the bedroom. "Shirt off," he instructed as he got out the supplies he'd need for the massage.

"I love these pajamas, Blaine, but I want to sleep naked," Kurt told him, sashaying his hips as he wiggled out of his pajama bottoms. Then, he pulled the shirt over his head before positioning himself on his stomach on the bed. When Blaine straddled him, still very much clothed, Kurt pouted, "I want a naked massage."

"Kurt, I-"

"Please," Kurt begged, rolling onto his side to give Blaine his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Blaine agreed, giving Kurt a glare. "But no sex tonight. Just a massage and then bed."

Kurt nodded, not saying anything. He figured he could wheedle his way around a nod if it meant getting what he wanted. It had just been so long since they'd been intimate that he really wanted this. The baby was with Rachel for the night, and it was just them. It was perfect.

A few moments later, Kurt was satisfied to feel his husband's skin brush his as he climbed back on the bed, positioning himself over him so he could give his massage. He poured a bit of lavender body oil on Kurt's back, quickly beginning to rub his shoulders and upper back to get the oil worked in. Slowly, sensually, he worked his way down, massaging every sore spot and achy muscle Kurt had. He grinned at the tiny moans he was greeted with each time he worked out a particularly bad spot. When he was finished, he flopped on the bed next to Kurt, brushing some wayward bangs out of his face. "How does that feel?" he asked, grinning at the dopey look on his husband's face.

"Mmm," was all Kurt could say.

"Too tired for sex now?" Blaine teased, kissing his cheek.

"No fair." Kurt gave a halfhearted attempt at swatting his husband's shoulder. "I feel too light and floaty to move."

"Good. That's just the way I wanted you."

"No. Fair," Kurt repeated, burrowing deeper into his pillow. He yawned widely, sinking deeper into the bed.

Blaine leaned over and switched off the light before cuddling next to his husband. "I love you," he whispered.

Kurt mumbled back something that sounded like, "Love you, too," and "Magic hands."

Blaine chuckled. "Good night."

There was no reply but the sound of deep, even breathing.


End file.
